


Versi d'ardente Passione

by Geneveon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Eventual Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/Geneveon
Summary: From YOI kinkmeme on tumblr:Yuuri/Victor + NSFW Victor masturbates to fantasies about Yuuri.Bonus: 5+1 format





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Filling another prompt from Tumblr. This one will be updated quickly enough x.x tags will be updated as well.

Viktor wasn’t drunk.

Maybe a little tipsy or maybe buzzed was the better word, but he definitely wasn't drunk. There was just enough alcohol in his system that time skipped just a little bit and the world around him felt like a better place.

Or maybe it wasn’t the alcohol, but the events of tonight that made his heart beat a little harder, made his breathing a little faster.

He was glad that his room was a private one, he didn't have to be so careful once the door closed behind him. He flopped onto the bed and kicked his shoes off. He felt warm, too warm, so off went the undone tie and his dress shirt, leaving him half naked on the plush covers of the bed.

He luxuriated over the feeling of soft bedsheets against his skin.

His mind was still living in the memories of the past night. Memories of a wide, carefree smile and brown earnest eyes kept coming up and he couldn’t stop thinking about _him_.

Katsuk Yuuri.

A mysterious Japanese skater who, at first, seemed so cold and distant, but as the night wore on, was anything but. Yuuri was vivacious, fearless, and utterly amazing.

He was also drunk off his ass from the champagne, unlike most of the attendees, but it didn't change the fact that Yuuri made him breathless.

Viktor found everything about him intriguing. The way he had challenged Yuri and the way he moved effortlessly against the steel pole, to the way he felt pressed hot and firm against Viktor’s own body.

It had been a long time since Viktor felt that alive. As he danced with Yuuri, their hands entwined, their faces pressed cheek to cheek even as they laughed, Viktor had felt so thrilled. It was a truly revolutionary feeling.

As he laid in bed, he thought about Yuuri pressed against him, the Japanese skater's body undulating shamelessly against him. The smooth, fluid roll of his hips and the strength in his arms as he held onto Viktor’s body, and those large brown eyes that pleaded with naked emotion.

Viktor groaned as he thought about it, remembering not only the warmth of Yuuri's body but the emotions the Japanese man had invoked in him. He wondered if the Japanese skater had felt Viktor’s own body reacting or if he had been so caught up in his own thoughts that it had gone unnoticed...

Even now, it was causing his body to react. Heat spread across his body as a growing need came to life in the pit of his stomach.

He pressed a hand against the stiffening bulge between his legs, gasping at the bolt of pleasure it gave him.

Viktor fumbled with his pants, fingers made clumsy as he continued thinking of Yuuri. God, the other man had been such a hot mess, his inhibitions nonexistent, but for some reason, it did nothing to lessen Viktor’s interest.

He should feel bad. He was getting hard thinking about a fellow skater, but he couldn't help himself. Even while intoxicated, there was an honesty in Yuuri’s words and actions.

He lifted his hips, just enough to push his pants and boxers off. Viktor wrapped his hand around his half hard cock, tugging on the heated flesh as he imagined how tonight could have ended.

If Yuuri had been of sound mind… would he have accepted Viktor’s offer to return to his hotel room? Viktor would like to think so… he had to think Yuuri would have said yes.

Viktor’s thoughts were jumbled, coming to the forefront of his mind as quick as lightning before jumping to another. They were disjointed, his mind easily distracted and maybe a little influenced by alcohol, but the one thing all his thoughts had in common was Yuuri.

As Viktor pleasured himself, he couldn't help thinking of the Japanese skater. He couldn't help thinking of the things he wanted to do to him. In the privacy of his own hotel room, these thoughts were heavy with desire, explicit and erotic.

He couldn't help it

Viktor groaned as he stroked his erection. Would the Japanese boy be doing this for him? Would he have his hand wrapped around Viktor’s cock right now, his ass settled against his thighs as he stroked…

The silver haired Russian muffled a moan against his arm as he thought about that. And God, Yuuri had such a nice ass. Round and firm. If he were here now, straddling Viktor’s body, Viktor would have surely been grabbing Yuuri’s ass by now, squeezing at the firm muscles. Yuuri would surely be moaning as Viktor did so.

If he closed his eyes, he could imagine it.

Yuuri and his toned body writhing on his lap. His hands… And Viktor remembered with a jolt of desire how they had felt gasping his own as they danced. They had been warm and firm holding his. He imagined them wrapped around his aching erection now.

And the other skater’s voice pleading, breathy and a little higher in pitch than when speaking normally…

_Viktor… please, Viktor…_

That was what he needed. He imagined the words over and over, Yuuri’s voice echoing in his mind and the phantom warmth of his body pressed against Viktor’s.

He was getting closer… He squeezed his eyes shut, mouth falling open as he started to gasp, panting breathless whimpers. His fingers tightened, squeezing his aching cock just how he liked.

He imagined it was Yuuri’s hands giving him pleasure. Yuuri’s gaze on him, his short hair falling into his eyes as he watched Viktor writhe and thrust, helpless to desire.

_Viktor… please…_

He was so close now.

His mind whirled, becoming ever so desperate to find that one last thing to push him over.

Viktor, be my-

Viktor knew the next word Yuuri had pleaded but it didn't fit here in his fantasy. Just one syllable though, and his mind imaged it flawlessly.

_Viktor… be mine…_

That was all it took.

“Yuuri…” Viktor gasped as he reached his climax. The pleasure crashed into him. He arched his back, moaning as his cock twitched in his hand, hardening just that much more, before he started to come.

Viktor’s face went slack, his expression one of pure pleasure. Silver grey lashes fluttered as he milked the orgasm out of his body. He felt it shoot out in a burst of heat, landing in warm splatters over the toned muscles of his abdomen. He continued to stroke, hips thrusting as he rode out the waves of pleasure.

When he was finally done, his hips fell back onto the bed. He was still panting, but he felt so good. Satisfied. And yet, he felt as though he had been hollowed out, that something was missing.

He opened his eyes once he caught his breath, and looked down along the length of his body.

He made quite a mess.

There was semen drying on his stomach. Also on his hand and perhaps even some in his neatly trimmed silver hair surrounding his penis. His cock was still half hard but it was well on its way to becoming completely soft.

He managed to clean himself up even though his limbs felt as heavy as lead when he tried to move them. But once he settled into the covers, he felt as light as air, floating on post orgasmic bliss.

He hugged his pillow close to his chest. Viktor’s last thought before dropping off into sleep was that this… laying here in the warmth of his bed… it felt nice but would have been made better if his cuddle partner was a certain Japanese skater instead of the pillow he clung to.

He was smiling the next morning even with Yakov yelling outside his door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There, in his inbox, was a link sent from Chris. That piqued his interest. Viktor stared at it with curiosity then at the little heart emote next to it.
> 
> He clicked the link. It took a second to load but when it did -- Viktor’s eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little late, but here you guys go :) Turned out longer in the end @.@

Viktor was relaxing at home, his body tired from practice and his mind jaded. Makkachin was settled against him. Her tail slowly wagged in contentment as he dragged his fingers through her curly fur.

Another victory for him, another gold medal, and yet, Viktor felt no joy in the accomplishment.

What next, the reporters had asked and Viktor had hesitated, unsure of the road his feet were treading. What next, indeed… what more was there ahead for him? More competitions, more fake smiles… more cheering from his fans, more bowing his head to accept the tiny disc of metal that summed up his worth… It all felt muted and while meaningless was not the word for it… he found no happiness in the monotonous path of his life.

He was already devising the next steps for his routine, his next big surprise. But even as he practiced the motions, his heart was not in it.

He dragged tired fingers through his hair and sighed. Viktor was supposed to be relaxing. Surprising as it was, Yakov had forced him to take a day off. Even his coach knew that Viktor’s heart was no longer involved.

Something needed to change. Viktor couldn't continue on like this and yet, he didn't know what to do to fix it.

The last time his heart had come to life within him had been…

The banquet in Sochi where he met Katsuki Yuuri.

It had been several months since that fated night. Viktor always remembered it with fondness and maybe a hint of regret. He thought that their paths would meet again, how could they not? They were both competitors in the same sport. Upon leaving Sochi, Viktor had been so sure that he would bump into Yuuri again.

And in the meantime, Viktor continued on with what he was good at. He continued to skate, at first invigorated from that exciting night but slowly, eventually, the vitality he had found began to seep out of him. Thoughts of Yuuri came to him at the most random times, but he never allowed himself time to ponder over it. Only at night did Viktor allow himself the luxury of thinking about the other skater.

And sometimes he would wonder where Yuuri was, what he was doing, or if he thought of Viktor like Viktor thought of him. Or had everything that had happened that night just been a blur of faces and laughter? Was Viktor so unforgettable to this one man despite all he had accomplished?

Some of those thoughts hurt. So Viktor had thrown himself back into his practices and routines, certain… so very certain, that they would see each other on the ice again.

Except it never happened, not in any of the preceding months that came after the Grand Prix in Sochi.

It had left Viktor feeling despondent and he hadn't even realized the source of it now until he was thinking about the other skater.

Was it really months that had passed since he had last seen the other man?

The thought only added to his disheartened mood.

He pondered over this thought until his phone beeped with a notification. He stared at it for a moment, wondering if he should even bother before he picked it up.

There, in his inbox, was a link sent from Chris. That piqued his interest. Viktor stared at it with curiosity then at the little heart emote next to it.

He clicked the link. It took a second to load but when it did -- Viktor’s eyes widened.

It was _him_.

He could feel Makkachin nudge his lax hand but he only absently resumed his scratching. His attention was stolen away by the figure in the center of the video.

Then the soft beginnings of an aria came from his phone, hauntingly beautiful, and he recognized it instantly. Just as he recognized the first steps of his routine, the postures, the movements, all graceful, all heartfelt.

It was a wonderful surprise.

His eyes narrowed in scrutiny at first, cerulean eyes burning in critical assessment as the Japanese skater he dreamt of, on occasion, gracefully flowed through his routine.

Yuuri Katsuki had gained weight since he last saw him. It was a whisper of a thought, one that was barely acknowledged and one that had absolutely zero effect on the way his heart had started to pick up in pace.

It did nothing to take away from the fact that Yuuri Katsuki was beautiful.

He watched and watched, some distant part of him still observing as any competing skater would. But the majority of him, the person that was just Viktor and not Viktor Nikiforov, reigning five times gold medal champion, was mesmerized. The sight of Yuuri and his performance held Viktor captivated, unable to look away.

Yuuri was the embodiment of the song. It was as though his body told the story that Viktor’s tried to convey. It was lonely and desolate, everything Viktor had tried to put into each sweep of his arms and each twist of his body when he skated.

All those months, when Viktor set his blades onto the ice, he had been searching for something. He had been calling out to someone and no reply had come back.

This was the desolation that had been growing within him, and he recognized it in Yuuri’s performance. The Japanese skater was reaching for something too, only for it to be just out of reach.

Viktor felt his heart tremble.

And when the tone of the song changed… when the forlorn sense of abandonment became wonder and the yearning turned to passion, so too, did the emotions in Yuuri’s movements transform. His hands called out to a lover, reaching out confidently, as though that lover would appear instantly and grasp his hands. As though there was no other alternative than that.

The tremble grew, his heart jumped. Viktor could feel it thumping in excitement in his chest. His eyes felt a little dry, he barely blinked at all during the duration of the video.

The end of the video showed Yuuri in the last pose, arms crossed confidently, but the red blush on his cheeks gave away his emotions. He was stunning.

The last frame showed how much the routine had affected him, his face flushed. His dark eyes were wide, surprised, as though he had gotten overwhelmed by the music, by his role in bringing it to life. The sight of Yuuri like this would be forever engrained in Viktor’s mind.

There was something welling up deep inside him. A feeling that had eluded him all throughout his own skating of Stammi Vicino. It was longing.

He wanted to be the hands that reached back towards Yuuri.

The realization hit him hard. It changed his entire world and with it, Viktor must change also.

It felt like the sun had finally risen.

Later that night, there was a boarding pass printed and sitting on his bedside table. By the door, a carryon was packed and Makkachin’s traveling carrier beside it.

Viktor laid in bed, his mind too excited to sleep.

He kept replaying it over and over in his mind. And just as it had happened the first time, his heart started to race.

Images of Yuuri flashed through his mind, the Japanese skater’s body gracefully circling and flowing from one pose to another.

His arms sweeping out, beckoning. Yuuri’s upturned face as he looked into the distance, beseeching for someone. The passion in his expression, in his body.

It was no surprise that Viktor found his body reacting.

He had thought it then and he still believed it now, that Yuuri Katsuki was beautiful.

And yet, when he reached between his legs to ease his suffering, this time was different from the only other time he jerked off to the Japanese skater. It was not only his body that ached for Yuuri but his heart.

He knew more about Yuuri now, could see the glimpse of his soul peeking out during his performance. So when Viktor touched himself, it was more of a result of some soul deep yearning than it was for physical release. It just so happened that it manifested this way.

His thoughts were slow and careful this time, the details of his fantasy coming in crystal clear.

All these months… His life was a perpetual cloud of grey. Dreary and unexciting except for one bright night where he was light on his feet and his hands clasped tight as two bodies moved together in dance.

His mind was filled to the brim with Yuuri and his performance. And how badly Viktor wanted to grasp his hands, to pull him close as the aria pleaded. He wanted to hold him close like that night in Sochi, but he wanted more than what he was given.

He wanted to wrap himself up in Yuuri’s smile. He wanted to hold him close, to lead Yuuri in a dance where their bodies slowly swayed together. There would be no rush, but their hearts would be pounding all the same.

He wanted to do what he had dreamed of since they had last parted ways.

He wanted a kiss.

Viktor wanted to know what a kiss from Yuuri would be like. He wanted to know what it would taste like, what Yuuri tasted like. He wanted to know all the little details that were question marks in his mind.

Would Yuuri lean into the kiss or would he jump away from it? Would he blush and be embarrassed? Or would he want more? Would he be demanding or would he follow Viktor’s lead?

There was so much Viktor wanted to know. It felt like his ignorance was a gaping hole in his consciousness that needed to be filled. He settled on exploring one possibility, the side of Yuuri he saw in the video.

That Yuuri, he imagined, would taste sweet. Viktor would pull him close, their chest pressed against one another and the kisses they would share would be slow, languid presses of their lips.

Viktor imagined that it would feel something close to nirvana.

Yuuri’s lips would be soft and while they kissed, they would start to pant against one another’s mouths. Then Viktor would have no choice but to dip his tongue inside, to get a more intimate knowledge of what Yuuri would taste like.

Things between them would heat up quickly. They were separated from one another for so long and the flame of desire that had sparked between them in Sochi would grow into an inferno.

Viktor’s breathing grew ragged. His hand on his erection sped up, tugging on his flushed sex as he thought about what he wanted to do.

When kissing was no longer enough to sustain them, Viktor would want to run his hands all over Yuuri’s body. In Sochi, Yuuri had stripped down to his underwear, the tight clothing the only thing that preserved his decency. In his fantasy, Viktor would run his hands over Yuuri’s skin, exploring and just savoring the feeling of Yuuri beneath his hands. And when he placed his hands on Yuuri’s hips, fingertips edging just under the band of his briefs, he could imagine Yuuri placing his hands on top of his and helping him to remove that last scrap of clothing.

Then he would have Yuuri all to himself and devoid of any clothing. Viktor would urge him onto the bed, holding himself above the naked man. He would dip his head down, hungry for another kiss, and then another before he lowered himself down between Yuuri’s legs.

The thought of their naked bodies pressed together had Viktor panting, stroking himself with urgency. He imagined running a hand along the Yuuri’s thigh, pressing along the muscled length of it until he reached Yuuri’s ass. The startled moan that Yuuri would make when Viktor grabbed it and squeezed would be well worth the months they had spent apart.

To touch Yuuri there… The thought alone had Viktor gasping. His orgasm took him by surprise, surging through his body with undeniable force. He came with a shudder, his body seizing up for one brief moment with Yuuri’s name on his lips.

As he laid panting with his seed slowly cooling on his skin, he didn't feel satisfied. Not yet. Viktor suspected that be would only truly be content with the world when he had Katsuki Yuuri back in his life.

Maybe he hadn’t known it all those months ago, but he understood it now. Yuuri had given him more than he knew that night.

He made Viktor feel alive. His racing heart attested to that. The desire that he felt was in his very blood attested to that. He was excited. He wanted to walk towards the future now. He wanted Katsuki Yuuri.

His entire life had changed because of one YouTube video.

No, Viktor corrected himself. His entire life had changed because of one person.

Yuuri.

“ _Ora_ sono _pronto…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ora sono pronto…" - I'm ready now (The last line in Stammi Vicino / Stay Close to Me) 
> 
> Next update, maybe tomorrow. Thanks for reading :D As always, any kudos/comments are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had become the manifestation of desire, of Eros. And even Viktor, who knew what to expect because he had taught all those steps to Yuuri himself, was holding his breath in anticipation.

Yurio left Hasetsu without Viktor putting words to his decision.

It was for the best, Viktor thought. The past few days had been grueling for both Yuuri and Yurio. It was hard on Viktor too, being tugged towards two different promises.

He had given their performances equal consideration. It was only fair.

Yurio’s agape was enchanting. Viktor knew it would only get better the more Yurio practiced. But as soon as Yuuri had stepped onto the ice, a sense of excitement had started to build within Viktor.

He couldn't take his eyes off Yuuri.

He watched Yuuri move through the steps with a kind of sensual grace that had not been there before.

This is what he had envisioned when he gave Eros to Yuuri. No, this went beyond his imagination. It was better than anything he could have taught the Japanese skater because Yuuri had taken the steps and made it his own. It was no longer Viktor’s creation alone, but Yuuri’s as well. And he owned it, every step in the sequence now carried his own personal flair.

It was a sight to behold and it did exactly what Viktor had meant it to do. It seduced the crowd, luring them in with every step and leaving them hungry for more.

Yuuri seduced Viktor with it, as well.

The confidence in his steps, the way Yuuri’s body effortlessly moved to the music of eros… it brought every eye to him and once they were caught, they couldn't look away. Just like Viktor couldn't look away.

Even with all those eyes on him, it felt as though it was only him that Yuuri was performing for.

Yuuri’s body called out to him, every gesture executed to perfection so that the Viktor was yearning for him. Not even the stumble during one of his jumps was able to break the spell that Yuuri had cast on him.

Yuuri had taken up the mantle. He had become the manifestation of desire, of Eros. And even Viktor, who knew what to expect because he had taught all those steps to Yuuri himself, was holding his breath in anticipation.

Yuuri’s piercing gaze caught Viktor’s as he struck the last pose, almost defiant in the way he held himself. The audience erupted into thunderous applause but Viktor didn't hear any of it.

The pounding of his heart filled his ears and he knew without a doubt that his decision had long since been made.

He would stay because Yuuri needed him. He would stay because Viktor needed to stay.

By the time they had returned to their rooms, Yuuri was ecstatic and relieved. The mask that he wore while skating Eros had fallen, but Viktor wasn't sad to see it go. Any and every version of Yuuri was fascinating to him.

Viktor was likewise incredibly happy about his decision, he was content to see the showdown between the two Yuris come to a conclusion, at least until next time. What he couldn’t seem to shake off, though, was the emotion Yuuri had invoked in him.

Desire.

It was fortunate for Viktor that Yuuri had immediately wanted to go to bed when they got back. The stress of the day along with exhaustion from skating had taken its toll. The exhausted Japanese skater didn't even notice Makkachin dutifully following his steps after he bid Viktor goodnight.

Viktor was all alone in his room, but he didn't mind it so much. He needed to release some tension from tonight. The past few days had kept him too busy, his time being shared between the two younger skaters. And even before that, his eagerness to reconnect with Yuuri had been curbed once he was met with wariness. By then, Viktor’s actions had already served to scare Yuuri away but not completely. He tried to be more subtle and maybe a little bit more gentle in his handling of Yuuri but he was certain that he failed in that respect.

Coming to Hasetsu had been stressful, more so than he thought possible, but he never regretted the decision to do so.

He just needed more time to acclimate himself to the change. He needed to be prepared for Yuuri, but sometimes he wondered if that was even possible. Yuuri seemed to pick up on Viktor’s flair for surprises and this delighted the silver haired man.

Since Yuuri’s completion of the program, Viktor had been experiencing a low simmering of arousal. It had been easy to ignore while he was in the public eye, even more so when the person responsible for his desires was around. He was able to ignore it because Viktor willingly gave Yuuri his complete attention.

But now he was alone.

By now, Viktor felt no shame whatsoever that his mind tended to steer towards wicked thoughts when it involved Yuuri.

His fantasy took a different turn now. The way Yuuri had moved on the ice had given Viktor a glimpse of how it could be if they became lovers.

He knew the person he watched on the ice wasn't entirely Yuuri. He knew that if anything of that mask was true, it would only be a small sliver of who Yuuri really was.

Even with this in mind, his passion had been ignited, his imagination ran wild with images of Yuuri as he had been on the ice. Confident and untamed, every move made to seduce.

Viktor was already half hard when he fell onto the bed. He didn't bother undressing. He only gave himself enough time to unbutton and unzip his pants before he was curling his hand around his cock. It was a heavy weight in his palm, eager and all too excited from what he had witnessed today.

Yuuri had been amazing. He had surprised Viktor, blowing his expectations away completely.

The silver haired man allowed his imagination to take over. He imagined how this version of Yuuri would react if he only knew what Viktor was doing right now.

His heart raced at the thought, maybe in his haste, Viktor hadn't remembered to lock the door. It would be risky indeed for what he was doing now.

Yuuri had a habit of just barging into his rooms. He could use that now.

Viktor allowed his eyes to drift closed as the fantasy came to life.

Unlocked, his door swung open. The object of his fantasies stood at the doorway, Viktor’s name falling from his lips as he entered, then abruptly stopped. Yuuri was still wearing his outfit from the performance, hair still slicked back away from his face.

For whatever reason Yuuri came to him, the Japanese skater would then freeze with one step into the room, his eyes falling onto Viktor’s sprawled form on the bed. There would be no denying what Viktor was doing.

Yuuri would see that Viktor was reclined against a mound of pillows, his long legs stretched out before him. He was still fully dressed, but Yuuri’s eyes would be drawn to the motion of his hand as it leisurely worked the stiff length that protruded from the open gap of his pants.

Viktor would look back at him, startled, but not mortified in being caught in the act. He paused, only briefly in his actions before he leveled a heavy gaze on his student.

Yuuri’s eyes widened before he was hastily shutting the door. Behind him. Instead of leaving, the Japanese skater chose to stay, his eyes fixed on the scene before him.

“Yuuri…” Viktor half sighed, half moaned. The fact that Yuuri chose to stay sent his heart beating wildly in his chest.

The click of a lock sealed the deal. Yuuri was faced with the evidence of Viktor’s desire for him. He would know then how needy his coach had become, unable to stop pleasuring himself even when he was interrupted. That or… perhaps, Yuuri would think this was Viktor’s own personal invitation to join him.

“Yes…” Viktor moaned to the image of Yuuri in his mind. That was exactly what he intended it to be.

As Viktor watched him, Yuuri’s mortification turned into a kind of knowing look once he understood what was going on. A subtle change in his posture transformed it from uncertainty to promise.

“Is that for me…?” Yuuri all but purred. The tone of his voice had Viktor’s hips hitching upwards, pushing his cock into his palm.

“Always for you…” Viktor gasped. It felt good to touch himself like this and having Yuuri’s eyes on him only made it that much better.

The admission made Yuuri’s lips curl in satisfaction. He slowly approached the bed, the light catching onto the gems that were sewn onto the costume. Viktor then discovered a new love for it, eyes catching on the glinting crystals which then led to going over the way it encased Yuuri’s body in temptation.

He loved how the gems accentuated Yuuri’s waist. The light played with them, causing brief flashes of light with every movement, every step Yuuri took as he walked towards Viktor. Each step was purposeful and slightly predatory. There was no mistaking the subtle swing of his hips, no doubt meant to be enticing and entirely achieving in that attempt.

Viktor also loved how the costume teased the audience. It fully covered the skater, but the mesh that made up the left side did a wonderful job of teasing viewers. Yuuri’s lovely pale skin could be seen just beneath it, all too tempting for Viktor’s hungry gaze.

When he reached the foot of the bed, Yuuri placed one hand on top of the covers, right beside Viktor’s right ankle. The other hand took its place on the other side as well.

“For me…?” Yuuri peered at him with hooded eyes. He shifted his weight onto his hand before he placed a knee down onto the bed. The mattress dipped slightly under his weight but Viktor didn't notice. He watched with large eyes as Yuuri crawled onto the bed.

He crawled over Viktor’s body, each movement slow and concise. It gave Viktor the chance to observe, up close and personal, the sensual play of Yuuri’s muscles as he moved.

His mouth went dry. This was Yuuri as Eros and he was using all his charms against Viktor.

Viktor was entirely entranced.

He watched as Yuuri came closer, heart pounding until the Japanese man was almost right on top of him. Yuuri only then stopped to settle his weight onto Viktor’s lap, but even then, he leaned closer still, close enough that their lips were inches from each other’s. They shared the same breath as their eyes locked together, sultry brown against piercing blue.

“Let me take care of that then,” Yuuri murmured to him, a devilish grin too tempting to ignore. It sent a shiver of want, hot and exciting, up his spine. Viktor may have said something in return but it was lost in a moan as Yuuri reached between their bodies, his hand curling around Viktor’s cock.

Viktor’s hands fell away, more than content to let Yuuri do as he pleased. He made a sound of surprise when Yuuri captured his lips in a searing kiss.

_Yes_ , Viktor thought fervently. _Yes. Yes, yes, yes._

This is what he wanted, what he had been yearning for since that first night he had Yuuri pressed against him in Sochi.

Yuuri stole his breath away with this one kiss. His lips moved against Viktor’s, soft and full and entirely too distracting. Viktor loved it. He loved it even more when he felt the tip of Yuuri’s tongue teasing at the seam of his lips, seeking admission.

Viktor immediately opened for him, allowing Yuuri to slip his tongue inside. Their kisses became deep, hungry things, full of wetness and muffled moans as their tongues slid together, entwining and playing in dance.

Even as they kissed, Yuuri continued to do things that drove Viktor wild. His hands continued to stroke his coach’s member but that wasn't all. Even seated on Viktor's lap, the younger man didn't remain stationary. His body moved, rocking slowly in the rhythm he was using with his hands so that his ass was grinding, just ever so subtly, against Viktor’s.

Yuuri pulled away with a gasp of pleasure as his rocking rubbed his erection against Viktor’s thigh.

Viktor’s eyes opened, taking in the sight of Yuuri flushed and panting above him.

He looked captivating, truly an image of desire.

There was a pink flush of desire on his cheeks. Yuuri’s mouth was wet from their kisses and his eyes were dark with desire. He made Viktor hungry, ravenous for him.

Viktor wanted more. He leaned forward and caught the other man’s lips again in a needy kiss. His hands tugged at the other skater’s pants. Yuuri quickly unfastened them, groaning when Viktor reached in and found his aching cock.

_More_ …

“Ahh,” Yuuri moaned when Viktor’s hands found themselves playing with his chest. Viktor’s nimble fingers found his nipples, playing with them over the cloth. He rubbed them gently but insistently, only satisfied when he was able to feel them peak beneath his fingers.

Viktor’s desire for this man was spiraling, his hunger only growing even as pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. He pulled Yuuri closer, one arm wrapped around a slim waist so that the other man was pressed almost chest to chest with him.

It made Yuuri’s attempts to pleasure him a bit difficult, but Viktor didn’t care. It brought Yuuri closer so that their aching erections brushed one another. When Viktor wrapped a hand around both hard lengths, he swallowed down Yuuri’s delicious moan.

Between their bodies, it was hot and wet, their cocks sliding against one another as Viktor brought them both pleasure. He could feel his cock leaking profusely, the precome only adding to the wetness.

One of Yuuri’s hands was in his hair now, tugging at the roots and sending sharp, hot pleasure searing through him.

He stared up at the Japanese man panting above him, reveling in heat of their desires.

“Let me…” Yuuri moaned against him and pushed Viktor’s hand away from them. Then he shifted onto his knees, moving closer and settling down again so that Viktor’s hard cock was pressing against the firm, but still clothed globes of his ass. Yuuri quickly remedied that by shoving his pants down far, not completely off, but just enough that Viktor was teased with a hint of cloth against his cock but then warm flesh when he started to thrust.

“Not… not inside,” Yuuri gasped as they kissed. “I just… just want to feel you against me, here…”

It drove Viktor wild. He could feel Yuuri’s hand pressing his cock between his cheeks, surrounding his erection in all that warm flesh. He couldn’t help but thrust against the other man, reveling in the movement of their bodies, so in sync with each other and their desires. Yuuri was bouncing on his lap, teasing the hard cock pressed against his ass.

Viktor found himself touching Yuuri’s erection again, gasping even as Yuuri continued to move, rolling those sinful hips against him.

When Viktor came, it was with a loud groan. He heard Yuuri gasp above him as he spilled against the Japanese man’s ass. The shock of heat as it splashed against Viktor’s stomach had him moaning again, wanting to clutch Yuuri close as he experienced his own orgasm.

When Viktor truly opened his eyes, he was in a daze. A quick glance down showed his hand covered in semen, his spent cock still dribbling come. He got some on his shirt, but most of it had spilled in a mess on his stomach and hands.

He groaned again, this one fully satisfied and maybe a bit embarrassed at how raunchy his fantasy had become. And yet, he bit his lip, Viktor admitted to himself that seeing Yuuri like that would have surely short circuited his brain.

An image of Yuuri’s confident smirk had his cock twitching again in interest but he was spent. Yuuri, despite it having been a fantasy, had completely tired him out just as he tended to do in person.

Eros, indeed, Viktor huffed to himself as he cleaned up. He recalled the words he had said about the routine. Pleasure followed by pleasure… One just drowns in it.

Viktor was surely drowning in Yuuri, but as he went to bed that night, he thought, even while drowning, he felt more alive than he had ever had before.

Besides, eros wasn’t the only thing growing between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hadn't realized how difficult it would be to write the same scene 5x (basically writing Viktor masturbating 5x) so I've been trying to do different things. This one had more of a immersed fantasy rather than just thinking about it. ;x Hopefully it worked out well enough e.e
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any kudos/comments will be appreciated. :D


End file.
